vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amane Nishiki
Summary Amane Nishiki, also known as the Uzume is leader of the Dance troupe. He is a playable character since BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. He is the current Bystander of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Amane Nishiki, Uzume Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Observer, Bystander Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive the Edge, which lacks any oxygen), Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 5; Due to being a bystander, he cannot die by any conventional means), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Izanami), Ars Magus User, Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Forcefield Creation (Should be able to create an Ars Magus Barrier), Cloth Manipulation (Can manipulate his clothes for offensive and defensive purposes), Explosion Manipulation (via Kyōryū Tokkō “Seijū Rensōkyaku“), Air Manipulation (via Gangan Senpu "Ginga"), Weapon Creation (Capable of creating drills), Teleportation (was capable of teleporting to Takamagahara), Dimensional Travel, Extrasensory Perception (Was able to sense Nine despite having her presence concealed, could also see Platinum despite her existence fading away, and could sense killing intent from Hakumen, Valkenhayn and Azrael), Intangibility (Was able to phase through Valkenhayn's strikes due to his nature as an Observer), Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the timeline reset from a Phenomena Intervention), Age Manipulation with Jakutoku Meika: Gōhahōyō (Reverts the target into a childlike state), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; is able to use magic, which is superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Statistics Amplification (Via Overdrive), Soul Manipulation and Healing Negation (Able to use magic, which can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by a multiversal entity), Energy Projection and Phenomena Intervention (Type 1; Can create Phenomena Interventions due to being an Observer) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Resists the Two Origins and the 4 elements that's part of the foundation of Logic due to existing outside of it), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with superb skills in Ars Magus and Magic, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Pain Manipulation (Scales from Rachel, who was able to withstand Hazama's pain inhibitors that would kill a person ten times over due to her being an Observer), Phenomena Intervention (Type 2; Is unaffected by Phenomena Intervention due to being outside of Logic), Existence Erasure (As an Observer he cannot be destroyed by Hakumen's Time Killer), Explosion Manipulation and Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly; Was able to withstand Bolverk, a Nox Nyctores which can pierce through space, can withstand the blows of the Azure, which is far superior to the Nox Nyctores, which are also superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Law Manipulation (He is outside of the fundamentals of the timeline, as he is outside of reason), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Soul Manipulation (was able to fight against Ragna multiple times without being affected by the Azure), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Physics Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Could fight Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes. Also able to fight him without succumbing to the Fear), Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Radiation Manipulation (Magic is stated to being able to cancel out the effects of radioactive substances in Phase Shift), Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) and Corrosion Inducement (Can resist getting corroded by the Cauldron) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Comparable to Rachel at her prime. Fought against Unrestricted Azrael and Izanami) Speed: At least FTL (Much faster than the likes of Tsubaki. Kept up with Izanami and Ragna, who could react to Take-Mikazuchi's lasers) Lifting Strength: Class T (Managed to clash with Ragna) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Superhuman. Comparable to Rachel and other Blazblue cast. Range: Hundreds of meters normally, Low Multiversal with teleportation. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High. Outsmarted Izanami and created a plan to seal Amaterasu permanently. Weaknesses: Quite playful at times and never take things seriously. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomenon Intervention:' Is an ability that is called "The Power of the God". It can change its target's state from "exist" to "not exist" and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually "exists" or not, it is almost impossible to perform a Phenomenon Intervention. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. Phenomenon Intervention also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. *'Spiral:' A forward leaning drill thrust attack from his arm. *'Cyclone:' Amps her drills to be much more faster and stronger. *'Hazen Gekisō “Jakua Dengekitai”:' Amane grabs the opponent via thrusting his arm forward with two sashes forming a vortex. Upon connecting, he then hits them upwards with his ribbon, grabs them with a ribbon (via 6C). The ribbon then forms into a kite, which he uses to swat the opponent into the ground via side-swap. *'Ninpu Sengeki: “Hariken”:' Spirals the sash around him in a flashing manner as he cowers away from his opponent, where he will charge up his drill for a bit without any offensive maneuver. Can follow up with an axe kick stomp to summon a drill of cloth from the ground. *'Jūken Dageki: “Gekiren”:' Summons a hand formed of cloth from the ground, and if he catches the foe in it, Amane will cause the hand to slam the foe down to the ground. *'Chōjū Rengeki: “Raibu”:' Spins around forward with a big piece of cloth around one arm and a conical straw hat in the other hand, dealing multiple hits and plowing the foe away on hit via ground slide on the final blow. *'Gangan Senbu “Ginga”:' Amane rears back to form a gunbai fan out of his cloth, which he then two-hand-swats along the ground to fire a small whirlwind forward. *'Tensō Rakugeki: “Gosei”:' Dives down while riding on a huge cloth in the shape of a chrysanthemum flower, doing multiple hits, and upon landing swings the cloth in front of him via a forward punch with the following arm in a crouching position to whip-smack foes away. *'Chōjin Kaihi: “Zettō”:' Leaps in a sparkling, angelic floating manner either backward or forward. *'Kyōryū Tokkō: “Seijū Rensō Kyaku”:' Amane’s cloth will form the shape of what appears to be a fanged mouth (with his leg wrapped in a sash drill sticking out of it), and Amane will charge forward with the attack. After connecting with it, he will perform a motion with his fan, causing the opponent to fly up from a burst of petals. *'Kaizoku Senkō: “Gōkai Rasen Renpa”:' Amane floats into the air and forms several Hariken drills with his cloth, all bursting out of the ground in a forward wave. *'Jakutoku Meika: Gōhahōyō:' Amane traps the opponent in a flower bud, and the background changes. He then poses with an umbrella as the opponent character bursts from the bud, in a much younger state (in most cases, characters like Hakumen and Tager are presented in parodied forms). The Astral closes with a red, green, and black curtain closing on the opponent from the side. Gallery BlazBlue_Central_Fiction_Amane_Nishiki_Crest.png|Amane's Emblem. 694px-BlazBlue_Chrono_Phantasma_Amane_Nishiki_Main.png|Amane's select portrait in Chronophantasma. 800px-BlazBlue_Central_Fiction_Amane_Nishiki_Chibi.png|Amane's chibi portrait. Bushin_-_Amane_Nishiki_Theme|Bushin, the theme of Amane. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Drill Users Category:Fan Users Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Age Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Probability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Fate Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Arc System Works